everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparrow Hood
Sparrow Hood is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. He is part of Robin Hood as the next Robin Hood, and he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel side because he'd rather have his face on a concert poster than on a wanted poster. As the leader of the Merry Men, this is not an easy goal for Sparrow. While some of them are Rebels too, others are Royals - a situation that divides the group of otherwise close friends who look up to Sparrow. Portrayers In English, Sparrow Hood is voiced by Todd Haberkorn. In Latin American Spanish, Sparrow is voiced by Luis Leonardo Suárez. Character Personality Sparrow is the kind of person who likes to leave an impression, but prefers to limit his ties. He is a charmer, able to catch the interest of many girls, but usually not interested in keeping a hold on it. As befitting his destiny, Sparrow is a practiced thief and conman. Nonetheless, he has little interest in his prewritten future, as he'd rather be a musician. He is a skilled singer and guitarist. Appearance He has light skin, olive green eyes, orange hair and a soul patch. His style reflects his rocker influences through studded and buckled accessories and the piercing in his left ear. Interests One of Sparrow's favorite (or only) interests appears to be playing the guitar. Fairy tale Relationships Family Sparrow is the son of Robin Hood. Given his father's story, he is also the son of Maid Marian, who is a teacher at Ever After High. Cerise mentions that she and him are distantly related because they share the same last name.The Unfairest of Them All Friends Sparrow is the leader of his 'band of merry men' and he's friend with Tucker, son of Friar Tuck. Though their friendship is good, the members of the group do not stand unanimously on the same side in the Royal vs Rebel conflict. Sparrow is also friends with Duchess Swan, even though their relationship sometimes has negative consequences. Sparrow is friends with most princes at Ever After High as well, such as Hopper Croakington II. Pet Sparrow possibly has a snake as a pet or weasel, though nothing has been mentioned or confirmed. Romance In Truth or Hair, it is revealed Sparrow has a crush on Holly O'Hair. In Poppy O'Hair's profile, she has a crush on Sparrow, but in Truth or Hair, she says she doesn't. Outfits Signature - Rebels Sparrow wears a feathered green felt cap like his father did. He wears a studded leather jacket over a black shirt. Sparrow accessorizes with a green kerchief around his neck, along with studded gloves and a gold pendant. Thronecoming Sparrow wears a several-studded suit with a small navy blue button-up vest inside. Under it he wears a midnight blue shirt with a green tie. He accessorizes with a dark fedora hat with a snakeskin band and a small pin in the shape of a serpent. Timeline * September 24, 2013: Sparrow Hood is listed among the students in the French preview of The Storybook of Legends. * October 01, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Sparrow Hood. * Early October, 2013: Sparrow Hood makes his diary debut in Ashlynn's 'Signature - Royals' and Hunter's 'Signature - Rebels' diaries. * October 08, 2013: Sparrow Hood makes his book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * January 07, 2014: Sparrow Hood makes his cartoon debut in "Blondie's Just Right". * August 21, 2014: Sparrow Hood's profile art is revealed in a pre-release copy of the Ever After High Yearbook. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels